


Hot Night

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: A hot night gets even hotter for Buffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble written for Challenge: #7: Whisper at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Early Season 2.

The silence of Sunnydale after midnight is profound. There’s not a breath of wind and the midsummer air hangs hot and heavy, humidity making Buffy long to be indoors where the air conditioning lives. She feels uncomfortably sticky despite tonight’s patrol being more of a stroll through the cemetery.

“Buffy.” The whisper of her name against her ear would have made her practically jump out of her skin a year ago; now it makes her smile.

“Angel.” Turning, she moves into his arms, surrendering to his kisses. The heat flowing through her now has nothing to do with the weather.

The End


End file.
